This project emphasizes epidemiologic investigations of infectious diseases of particular interest to the research program of this laboratory. Current investigations include studies of the etiologic relationship of various spotted fever-group serotypes to human illness, and improvement in laboratory methods for diagnosis of rickettsial infections, particularly Rocky Mountain spotted fever.